Taiten Kusunoki
Taiten Kusunoki (born Daisuke Fukuda on March 18, 1967) is a Japanese voice actor and actor from Tokyo. He is affiliated with Amuleto. Biography Unknown. Filmography Television animation 1995 *Lupin III: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure 1996 *Kochira Katsushika-ku Kamearikouen-mae Hashutsujo 1999 *Lupin III: The Columbus Files *Weekly Story Land *Bikkuriman 2000 2000 *Doki Doki Densetsu Mahoujin Guru Guru *Transformers: Robots in Disguise 2001 *Banner of the Stars II 2002 *Tokyo Underground *Whislte! *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children: Light & Dark 2003 *The Prince of Tennis *Naruto *Transformers: Armada *Tank Knights Portriss *PoPoLoCrois *Gunslinger Girl 2004 *SD Gundam Force *Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos *Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster GX *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny *Meine Liebe 2005 *Xenosaga: The Animation *Transformers: Cybertron *Eyeshield 21 *Idaten Jump 2006 *Bleach *Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe Wieder *Ergo Proxy *Digimon Data Squad *Kiba *Black Lagoon *Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage *Souten no Ken *Venus to Mamoru 2007 *Naruto Shippuden *Darker than Black *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit *Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi *Shigurui: Death Frenzy *Baccano! *Lupin III: The Last Job *Kaiji *Dragonaut: The Resonance *MapleStory *Hatarakids My Ham Gumi 20008 *Zenryoku Usagi *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Neo Angelique Abyss *Golgo 13 *Battle Spirits: Shōnen Toppa Bashin *One Outs *Stitch! 2009 *Sgt. Frog *The Beast Player Erin *Lupin III vs. Detective Conan *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor *Welcome to Irabu's Office *One Piece 2010 *Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan *Heartcatch Precure! *Giant Killing *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Squid Girl 2011 *Tiger & Bunny *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital *Battle Spirits: Heroes *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere 2012 *Sket Dance *The Princess of Tennis II *Gon *Zetman *Kingdom *Chōyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II *Code:Breaker 2013 *The Unlimited: Hyōbu Kyōsuke *Beast Saga *Kingdom 2 *Hunter x Hunter *Love Lab *Yowamushi Pedal *Galilei Donna *Lupin III: Princess of the Breeze 2014 *Baby Steps *Gonna be the Twin-Tail! *A Good Librarian Like a good Shepard *One Piece 2015 *Assassination Classroom *Baby Steps Season 2 *The Heroic Legend of Arslan *The Testament of Sister New Devil Burst 2016 *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Original Video Animation *Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Film animation *The Empire of Corpses *Detective Conan; Sunflowers of Inferno Tokusatus *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower! *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Drama CDs *7 Seeds *Abazure *Mainichi Seiten! *Mainichi Seiten! series 2: Kodomo wa Tomaranai *Second *Usagigari Video games *Ape Escape *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Dynasty Warriors 8 *Hyrule Warriors *Neo Angelique Abyss *Sonic the Hedgehog *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *Vampire Hunter D *Summon Night 4 *Crysis *SD Gundam GGenerations Spirits *Infinite Undiscovery Dubbing Live-action *'Dwayne Johnson' :*Walking Tall :*The Game Plan :*Get Smart :*Race to Witch Mountain :*Faster :*Tooth Fairy :*G.I. Joe: Retaliation :*Snitch :*Hercules :*San Andreas *'Vin Diesel' :*A Man Apart :*Fast & Furious :*Fast Five :*Fast & Furious 6 :*Furious 7 :*The Last Witch Hunter :*Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk :*The Fate of the Furious *'Tyrese Gibson' :*2 Fast 2 Furious :*Flight of the Phoenix :*Four Brothers :*Annapolis :*The Take *'Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje' :*Lost :*Annie :*Pompeii *'Jamie Foxx' :*Shade :*Due Date :*Django Unchained *28 Days Later *Big Game *The Bourne Identity *Bright *Broken City *The Dark Knight *Empire *Focus *The Godfather *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 *King Kong *Minority Report *Moonlight *The Neon Demon *Paycheck *Prometheus *Rachel Getting Married *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story *Santa's Slay *Thor: Ragnarok *Transformers *X-Men: Days of Future Past *XXX Animated *Bionicle: Mask of Light *Gargoyles *G.I. Joe: Extreme *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Static Shock *Surf's Up *Surf's Up 2: WaveMania *Superman: The Animated Series *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy *Transformers Adventure *Wreck-It Ralph Roles 7897978.PNG| Cyclops 67867867586.jpg| Lizard 679879890879234453.jpg| Shocker Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)